1. Field of the Invention. This invention relates in general to amusement devices and, more particularly, to spinning and whirling devices.
2. Prior Art. There have been many devices developed for amusement that utilize motion. Examples of these can be seen in Fletcher U.S. Pat. No. 3,120,147, issued Feb. 4, 1964, and entitled "Baton Device and Twirl Holder Therefor", Hughes U.S. Pat. No. 3,114,550, issued Dec. 17, 1963, and entitled "Recreational Bounce Type Device", Alonso U.S. Pat. No. 3,439,446, issued Apr. 22, 1969, and entitled "Children's Streamer Toy", Manoloff U.S. Pat. No. 2,681,979, issued June 22, 1954, and entitled "Illuminated Baton", and Frye, et al U.S. Pat. No. 1,590,573, issued June 29, 1926, entitled "Toy". However, these and other devices do not provide the constant human manipulation, competition and skill desired. In many other cases, a particular amusement device either does not appeal to as broad an age range as desired or are too expensive for the general consumer.